You Can Tell Me, I Won't Say Anything
by SSEE729
Summary: When Sam's sister Sarah and her husband have to leave town for work on short notice she calls her brother Sam to come stay with her five year old daughter. Sam is more than willing to spend some time with his niece. However, when some unexpected visitors show up, the fun is in trouble. And what will Sam find out about his niece that not only has the fun, but her life in trouble?
1. It's No Problem

_**This is a story I thought about while thinking of things to write for my other stories. Please review and let me know what you think, and also check out my other Rookie Blue fanfics. Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think!**_

Sam heard the phone ringing, and was planning on sleeping through it, putting the pillow over his head, and going back to sleep, when he caught the last part of the caller id being called out. 'Sarah'

Sam shifted quickly, tossing the pillow aside, and still groping around on the table for the phone, his groggy eyes were still trying to adjust. He felt it, grabbed it quickly, and answered it. "Sarah? Everything alright?" Sam said quickly. He looked to the clock and realized that it was four in the morning. Something was up and he was starting to get worried. His sister knew not to call him until at least after eight, because usually that's the earliest he was up on weekends. Unless she really needed to talk to him. Sarah couldn't speak fast enough for Sam, and he was getting more worried.

Sarah laughed. "Good morning to you too." Sam sighed. She was laughing, smiling, this was fine. Everything was alright.

"Sorry." Sam yawned. "Good morning. Or should I say good middle of the night? Seriously, is everything alright?" Sam looked at the clock again. It read 4:17.

"First of all, it's not the middle of the night. It's" Sarah paused, Sam guessed she was looking for a clock. "Oh." She said. "Sorry, I didn't realize it was so early. I've been up with Caitlin. She can't sleep. So neither can I." Sarah added in a quiet tone, Sam guessed so Caitlin wouldn't be able to hear her. "But yea, everything's fine. Don't worry."

"How is my favorite niece?" Sam asked excitedly. He loved spending time with his five year old niece, but living two hours away from her, and having the job that he did, he didn't get to spend as much time with her as he wanted to.

"Your only niece." Sarah said with laugh, and Sam could hear Caitlin in the background.

"Doesn't mean she can't be my favorite. Is that her? Put her on." Sam said excitedly.

Sarah talked to Caitlin for a quick second. "Alright, her she is, but I still need to talk to you, so tell her to give the phone back to me when she's done."

"Will do" Sam said.

"Uncool Sammy?" Caitlin asked in her adorable five year old voice, and Sam smiled, and he knew what her face looked like right then.

"Hey darling, how's it going? I miss you." Sam said with a smile. It was true. He did miss her and he wanted to see her. He sighed but then smiled again, because at least he was getting to talk to her right now.

"I miss you too! When are you coming to see me? I want to see you! I have a project for school and it's almost done and I want you to see it! It's really cool!"

"That's awesome, Caity. That's great! I'm sure you did an awesome job on it. And I want to see you soon too! Really soon! I promise I'll come by. I miss you too much!"

"I miss you too. You live too far away. Come live with me!"

"Well that's an idea." Sam said happily. "Thank you for the offer, darling. Maybe I will come stay a few days soon, how'd you like that?"

"Yay! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please come!" Caitlin said so fast that Sam could barely understand what she was saying.

"Alright, so it's a plan. I'll come by soon. Let me talk to Mom, so I can see when I can come alright?"

"Okay! I wuv you Uncool Sammy!"

"I love you too, Caity. I'll see you soon." Sam said with a smile. No matter what kind of mood he was in or what time of day he talked to his niece, he was always happier after having talked to her.

Caitlin handed the phone to her mother. "So, you guys have a nice talk?"

"Of course, she's my number one confidant." Sam said.

"She's talking to me about something about having you come visit. Are you up for that? Is that what you guys were talking about?" Sarah asked.

"Of course I am, and yea we talked a little about it. But I told her I was going to have to talk to you to see when was good. I miss you guys."

"We miss you too. And about the visit? I have a favor to ask. That's kind of why I called."

"Sure, anything." Sam said.

"I have a mandatory work conference this weekend, all weekend long, outside of Toronto. And Will is also at a business meeting that he has to fly to, and it just so happens that they fall at the same time. He just found out about his yesterday, otherwise I would have called you sooner-"

"I'll come stay with Caitlin. It'll be fun. Really, it's great. Well for me, and for her, you have fun at your work conference thing." Sam laughed.

"Thank you so much, Sam. She's been acting kind of weird lately, up at night a lot, and I just didn't feel comfortable leaving her at a friend's house. She knows you, and she loves you, and I think she'll feel better if you're here."

"No problem. Absolutely. I would love to come. I just have to pack my bags and then I'll hit the road. I'll be there in like two and half hours."

"Sam you really are the best, thank you. I have to leave at about nine, so don't feel too rushed."

"I won't. I'll be there soon." Sam said happily.

"Great. Thanks. And until then I'll be watching the Wiggles."

"I'll hurry up" Sam laughed. "But hey, the Wiggles aren't so bad."

"Say that after you've watched ten hours straight of them."

"Hmmm. Alright, well I'll see you in a little bit. You want me to bring anything?"

"Nope I think we're good. I'll see you then."

"Alright, love you guys."

"We love you too, we'll see you in a little bit"

"See you in a little bit." And with that Sam hung up, got out of his bed, smiling, and went to find a duffle bag that he usually used for work. He grabbed some clothes out of his dresser and placed them in, grabbed his toothbrush after using it, some deodorant, and a few other things before putting on some jeans. Sam grabbed his phone and texted his partner.

"I'm going out of town for the weekend. Sorry I won't be around. Don't miss me too much. See you Monday." Sam texted Andy. He hoped she really wouldn't miss him too much, but then again he kind of hoped she would. Sam knew he would be missing her.

_**What do you think so far? Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Let's Have Some Fun

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you guys are liking it so far! In this story, Sam and Andy are not yet together. They know that they like each other, and Andy is not with Luke, but nothing has happened yet. Alright, please continue to read and review!**_

Sam had been driving for two hours and kept glancing at his phone to see if Andy was going to text him back soon. He had called Best and told him that he was going away for the weekend, and he had told Sam that he thought he needed a few days to take a break. Sam also called Oliver, to tell him he'd be out of town as well, and he also sent a text to Jerry. But he had texted Andy first. Probably because that's who he cared the most about. But he wasn't sure.

As of yet she had not texted him back yet, but he was happily looking forward to seeing his niece and his sister and that had him distracted from his phone. As he pulled into his sister's driveway, he took one more glance at his phone before shoving it in his bag and putting it over his shoulder to carry into the house. The door swung open and Sam saw his sister standing there, smiling.

"Hey, Sam. How was the drive? I'm so glad you could come!" Sarah asked excitedly. It had been years since the time she was beaten, but it still made Sam happy to see her smile. It had been a while since she smiled again after she was beaten, but she now smiled more and it made Sam incredibly happy. It probably had something to do with her husband Will, who even Sam, the over protective brother that he is, had to admit was a really great guy, and her daughter Caitlin.

"It wasn't bad. And it's no problem, really. I wanted to come. I haven't seen you guys in so long." Sam walked up to his sister and gave her a hug.

"I know. It's been months, Sam. Caitlin's been bugging me to come visit you, and we almost did a few times, but things with work and stuff, it's been busy." Sarah said.

"Yea, I know. Don't worry about it. But we do need to see each other more." Sam said with a smile. "Where's Caitlin?"

Sarah laughed and smiled. "As soon as I told her you were coming, she was so excited. She was jumping up and down, chanting, and running around the house. She was looking out the window for an hour, even though I kept reminding her that it took you two hours to get here. So now she's asleep."

Sam laughed too. "Ahhh, that's alright. I'll have plenty of time to hang out with her this weekend."

"Absolutely." Sarah nodded. "I can't thank you enough for coming out here this morning. I know it was really last minute."

"It's not a problem. I like spending time with you guys." Sam said. He felt his phone vibrate and he could hear it vibrating in his bag. Apparently Sarah could too.

"Ohhhh, who's that? Texting you at seven in the morning on a Saturday?" She made a winky face at Sam and he shook his head, gritting his teeth.

"It's not like that. It's nobody. Nothing." Sam said quickly.

"Is it that rookie? The one who you always talk about? What's her name? Andy?" Sarah asked quickly and with a singsong voice.

"What?" Sam looked at his sister and could not help but look surprised. "How do you-, no, I, no, I don't always talk about her!"

"So it _is_ her?" Sarah asked with a laugh and then she smiled.

"What, no. No. I, no. Sarah, no, it's not like that. We're friends." For all he knew it wasn't even Andy. It could have been Oliver or Jerry. Or another officer for that matter. Sam resisted the urge to look at his phone.

"Okay. _Friends._ You should invite your _friend_ to come here sometime. I'd like to meet her." Sarah smiled and then she and Sam walked into the house and into the living room where they sat down on the couch.

"Okay, sure." Sam said sarcastically. "So that you can heckle her? No. No thanks." Sam smiled at her and Sarah smiled back defensively.

"No! I'm not going to heckle her. I just want to meet her. You talk about her enough, Sam. She's obviously important to you."

"I don't talk about her that much!" Sam looked at Sarah and she gave him a look. "She's my friend, so I _do_ care about her. She's my partner. I've got her back, she's got mine. That's how it works." Sam said quickly.

"Alright, well I've met you're other partners and you're other friends. Why can't I meet her? Unless, she_ is_ someone special, that makes her different. I've met Jerry and Oliver."

Sam sighed. So typical Sarah to be accusing him of liking McNally. So what if he did? Was it that obvious? Sam thought it'd be a good time to change the subject.

"Yea, Oliver and Jerry say hi by the way." Sam said quickly.

"Oh, okay." Sarah said. "Change the subject, that's fine. Just know that I know about this Andy girl." Sarah smiled and Sam sighed.

"Okay, good." Sam said. "So how are things with you going, you say you have a work conference this weekend?"

"Yea, we're learning some new techniques and methods and stuff. It should be okay."

"That's good. And Caitlin? How's she doing?" Sam asked.

"Pretty good." Sarah said but Sam could tell that he voice was weird. "She's just kind of, I don't know."

Sam looked at her. "What? You can tell me. Really, it's alright. I want to know."

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know, she's just been kind of weird lately. She hasn't been sleeping that well and she's been having some nightmares. Whenever I ask her about it though she says she's okay and that there's nothing going on. I don't know though. I mean I know she's a kid and kids have nightmares but she seems weird. I'm kind of worried about her. That's why I didn't want her just spending the weekend at a friend's. I think she needs to be around people she knows. And she loves you, Sam."

Sam smiled. "I love her too." Sarah smiled at him and Sam could tell that she was worried. "And if it makes you feel any better, I can try to talk to her about it. Maybe she'll tell me? I don't know why she'd tell me over you, but maybe she'll talk to me about it, maybe tell me something?"

Sarah smiled. "Yea, she would definitely open up to you. She looks up to you. She wants to be just like you. She's told me."

"Oh yea?" Sam asked. "What do you mean?"

"She wants to be a cop." Sarah laughed. "Well, right now at least. Last month she wanted to be a doctor and a week ago she wanted to be zoo worker. But I'd take it as a compliment. She's been asking a lot of questions about what you do, so be aware that she might ask you a lot more this weekend."

Sam smiled. He felt touched that his niece wanted to be like him. "I'd like that."

"Well, I should probably go check on her. And finish packing, make sure that everything's good." Sarah said.

"Yea, no problem. Go ahead." Sam said.

Just then Sam heard footsteps on the stairs, running down the stairs. The little foot steps were getting quicker and quicker and he turned around with a smile.

"Uncool Sammy!" The little girl shouted as she made her way over to the couch. She jumped up on Sam and gave him a hug.

"Hey there, Caitlin! How are you, darling?" Sam asked as he hugged her back.

Caitlin looked at him and smiled. Her loose brown pony tail was falling out of her elastic and she was wearing pink pajamas. She was jumping up and down on Sam's lap, her hands holding on to his shoulders and laughing. "I missed you. Where were you? Why didn't you come sooner? I'm glad you came! I want to show you something! Where's your costume? It's so cool that you're a cop! Is that coffee? Mom drinks it, I think its icky. Are you staying with me? Are we having a sleep over? Want to play a game! Can I give you a hug?" Caitlin was talking so fast that Sam could barely understand what she was saying.

"Yea, I am staying with you, darling. We are having a sleepover, and I think its going to be pretty awesome. Of course we'll play games, only question is, you think you can beat me? I'm pretty good. And yea, you can give me a hug if you want, but you'll have to do it quick because I think I'm going to hug you first!" Sam said quickly and then gave his niece another hug. He held her tight to his chest, pressing her against him. "I've missed you, darling."

When Sam was hugging Caitlin, or really whenever he was around her, all of his problems and the stress he was facing at work and in his personal life seemed to go away for at least a little while. He hugged her tightly and Sam smiled. Caitlin laughed.

"Awwww, well I'm going to kiss you first!" Caitlin said as she placed a kiss on Sam's cheek. She stood up on his lap again. "How long are you staying here? Forever!" Caitlin asked excitedly.

Sam laughed. "Thanks for the kiss, they're the best." Sam said as he placed a kiss on Caitlin's hair, as she sat down on his lap again. Sam wrapped his arms around her. "I can't stay forever, but I will be here for the next few days."

"Yay! We're going to have so much fun. You're the best! You are the coolest person ever!" Caitlin said. Sarah laughed before running out of the room quickly and coming back a second later with her camera.

"Look at me you two!" Sarah said excitedly, and Sam and Caitlin looked at the camera. Caitlin was sitting tightly close to Sam with his arms wrapped around him. She was laughing and smiling, and leaned in. Sam smiled that rare and charming smile, and Sarah snapped the picture.

"Awwww two of my favorite people." Sarah said as she looked at the picture.

"Let me see!" Caitlin said, but she did not get off of Sam's lap. Sarah showed her the picture and Caitlin laughed. "You are my favorite person." Caitlin said to Sam quickly before she looked back at her mom. Sam smiled. "You are my favorite person too, Caity."

"You guys really are cute together" Sarah said.

"Of course we are!" Sam said as he kissed Caitlin's hair again. "We're two pretty awesome people aren't we Caity?"

"Yea, we are!" Caitlin said as she gave Sam a high five.

"I'll send it to you Sam." Sarah said and Sam nodded. "Thanks"

"Alright, well, I'm going to go check and make sure all my stuff is ready to go. You guys catch up while I'm getting ready." Sarah said as she walked out of the room.

"Sounds good to me" Sam said quickly.

"Yea, sounds good to me" Caitlin said as well. Sam smiled.

"So, what have you been up to, darling?" Sam asked, remembering what his sister had told him about Caitlin acting weird. Sam looked at her in the eyes and wondered if she would trust him enough to tell him something.

"Nothing much. I am on the t-ball team! And the other day I got a good hit. It went all the way out into the grass!" Caitlin said excitedly.

"What!" Sam said, "You didn't tell me that!"

"I haven't seen you! When I can drive, I'm going to drive to see you everyday!" Caitlin said.

"I know, I haven't seen you in a while either. Aghhhh and don't talk about driving, I don't want to think of you as driving. You're making me feel old." Sam smiled and made a pouty face.

"You're not old!" Caitlin said quickly. "How old are you? I'm five!" Cailtin asked.

"I know. You're birthday is pretty soon though, only a month away." Sam said.

"You know my birthday?" Caitlin asked excitedly.

"Of course I know you're birthday!" Sam said. "I was there on your birthday, the day you were born, darling."

"You met me when I was born?" Caitlin asked. "Woah. That's a long time."

"Yea, it is. Me and you, we've known each other a long time."

"Since the day I was born?" Caitlin asked.

"Since the day you were born." Sam said.

"That's almost six years." Caitlin said. "We're pretty good friends, then."

"Yea, we are. You're my_ best_ friend." Sam said.

"You are my best friend too!" Caitlin said.

"Good. I'm glad we're best friends." Sam said.

"Me too! But you never answered my question." Caitlin said.

"About how old I am?" Sam asked.

"Yea!" Caitlin said quickly. "How old are you?"

"How old do you think I am? Guess." Sam said.

Caitlin made a concentrated looking face. She was counting on her fingers. She was quiet for a few seconds. She looked at Sam. "I'm going to guess, 17?"

Sam laughed. "That's flattering, darling. But no. I'm older than that."

"What's flattering?" Caitlin asked.

"It means when you say something nice about someone." Sam said. "I'm actually 31."

"Thirty-one!" Caitlin said. "Wow"

"So if Uncle Sam is thirty-one" Sarah said as she came back into the room quickly, and you are five years old, "then how old was Uncle Sam when you were born?" Sarah asked.

"Is this a math question?" Caitlin asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, remember what we practiced the other night? Use what we practiced."

"Sutrabaction?" Caitlin asked. "Subtraction" Sarah said.

"Okay." Caitlin made a concentrated face again. "So, 31 minus 5?"

"That's right!" Sarah said quickly with a smile. Sam smiled too and looked at Sarah with an impressed look.

Caitlin used her fingers. "So I go backwards 5. 30, 29, 28, 27, 26. Twenty-six!"

"Yes, that's awesome, really good!" Sarah said.

"Yea, you're really good, darling. That's awesome, nice job!" Sam said quickly.

"I like math!" Caitlin said. "It's fun!"

"Yea, and you are really good at it." Sarah said. "I'm sorry guys but I have to leave soon. I'm going to go pack up the car."

"I'll help you." Sam said as he got up off the couch, picking up Caitlin and holding her in the air. Caitlin was laughing. "I'm coming!" Sam said as Sarah walked out of the room. Sam turned Caitlin so that he was facing him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"What do you say, you want to go help?" Sam asked.

Caitlin nodded. "Okay, yea, let's help."

"Alright, here we go." Sam said. "Up!" Sam lifted Caitlin and placed her on his shoulders, she let her legs hang on his chest and held on to his neck.

"Yay! Woooo! This is fun! I'm tall!" Caitlin said quickly.

Sam jogged out of the house. Sarah laughed when she saw them. "Thanks guys"

"I'm going to put you down for a second." Sam said to Caitlin and she sighed.

"Awww, alright."

"I'll put you right back." Sam said and Caitlin nodded. "Okay!" Sam put Caitlin down and she stood and tried to pick up one of her mom's bags. Sam laughed. "I can get that."

Sam picked up several bags and put them in the back of the car. Caitlin tried to pick up some more. "Why don't I help you with that?" Sam said. Caitlin was lifting and Sam picked it up, Caitlin still holding on to it. Sam placed it in the back of the trunk. "Wow, nice job, Caity, that one was heavy."

Caitlin smiled. "Thanks!"

"Alright, come here Caitlin, I've got to go" Sarah said.

Caitlin looked to Sam as if to make sure he wasn't going to leave, and then walked over to the car. "I love you" Sarah said as she gave Caitlin a hug. Caitlin hugged her back. "I love you too." Sarah kissed Caitlin and Caitlin kissed her back. "Have fun this weekend!" Sarah said and Caitlin smiled. "We will!"

Sarah gave Sam a hug. "Thanks again"

"No problem" Sam said as he hugged Sarah back. "Have a good trip, have fun."

Sarah smiled. "Yea, okay, I will. You guys have fun" Sarah kissed Sam and Sam kissed her back. "Safe fun. I know you will. Have a good time! I'll be back on Monday! Have fun guys!" Sarah said. She gave Caitlin another hug quickly and then got into the car.

"Have fun!" Caitlin and Sam said together. Sam picked Caitlin up and placed his niece back on his shoulders. Sarah backed out of the driveway and smiled at the sight, and she felt much better knowing that her daughter was going to be comfortable and have fun this weekend.

Sam and Caitlin watched at Sarah drove down the street. Sam looked at Caitlin. "You ready?"

"Are you ready?" Caitlin asked quickly. "Let's have fun!"

"Of course, I'm ready! Let's have some fun this weekend!" Sam said and he thought quickly about how his phone had vibrated earlier. Maybe McNally had texted him back. He wanted to look at it and see but then he heard Caitlin's voice and felt her tapping on his shoulders.

"I love you, we're going to have so much fun!" Caitlin said. Sam forgot all about the phone. "I love you too, and yes, we are going to have a lot of fun this weekend. What do you want to do first? Let's go get changed." Sam gripped his niece's legs on his chest and walked to her room. "Show me this room of yours, you redid it?"

"Yea! I'll show you!" Caitlin said.

"I can't wait" Sam said quickly and they walked into the house and into Caitlin's room.

_**Please review! Let me know what you guys think so far! Please continue to read! Thanks for reading! Some action will start happening soon!**_


End file.
